


Yondu week day 2: Pirate's life

by lauramebob



Series: Yondu week 2017 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, peter has another song to annoy people with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: Quill has another song to annoy people with and gives the Ravagers a brief lesson about Terra.





	Yondu week day 2: Pirate's life

**Author's Note:**

> You saw the prompt. I couldn't help myself!!! Not sure if this would fit better in Bonds but I've got something else lined up for that.

Yondu felt his eye start to twitch slightly as a still relatively new Terran crew member sat staring at the vastness of space whilst humming to himself. It wasn't the humming itself that was bothering Yondu (most of the crew had learned to more or less tune that out after the first month), it was the fact that he didn't recognize the tune. If one of the crew had been teaching him songs about stuff he was too young to be knowing about again-

 

"The hell's that Quill!?"

The kid stopped abruptly and turned to look at the captain, "Nothin'."

"Uh huh. so you been hummin' the same _nothin'_ tune for the better part of an hour?"

A mixture of embarrassment and wistfulness settled on Peter's face, "It's just a song from back home. About..."

"About?" Yondu prompted, pretending he didn't see the bridge crew within hearing range becoming more invested in the outcome of the current conversation rather than their actual jobs.

"About...pirates" Peter cautiously glanced around, waiting for the mockery to start.

"There's pirates on Terra?"

Yondu didn't see who asked but the question caused a huge grin to appear on Peter's face as he nodded so vigorously he resembled one of Yondu's trinkets.

 

For the rest of that shift, the background noise on the bridge was a young voice giving a lecture on some guys named Long John Silver and Blackbeard, treasure maps, buried treasure ( _"the flark was the point o' that?")_ and at one point, having a doodle of something called The Jolly Roger shoved under his nose (although he wouldn't swap the flames for anything Yondu had to admit it looked pretty badass).

"So, this lil' ditty you was hummin'," Yondu feigned disinterest as he went over the last of the charts, "Got any words ta go with it?"

 

Years later, after the defeat of the Kree purist Ronan, Yondu sat in his cabin, freshly revealed troll doll in hand and raised a bottle to the emptiness outside his window.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho."

 


End file.
